The present invention relates to a freely pivotable mount which can be generally vibration free. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal mount for continuous aiming of an instrument such as a camera at a subject which is moving, relative to the mount, where the mount may be carried in a vehicle such as a helicopter which is subject to vibration. Devices within the scope of the present invention further provide means to isolate the camera from vibrations of the photographer, the mounting mechanism and the vehicle which is carrying the camera.
In practice, it is extremely difficult for an operator to hold a camera, such as a television camera sufficiently steady to obtain pictures unblurred by involuntary movements of the operator. The problem is complicated when the operator is also required to track a moving object or when the operator is sitting or standing upon a moving, vibrating, vehicle.
In various applications different weight cameras are utilized so that means must be provided to accommodate different cameras with a single mounting system. The prior art illustrates various types of camera mounts to hold a camera steady while affording means for moving the camera to track a moving object.
Prior art examples intended to provide vibration free camera mounting devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,521-Tyler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,983-Mett, et al.
Another mounting system for cameras is shown at page 181 of Millimeter Magazine of August 1981.
No prior art reference is known which provides a support means to be attached to a base where biased support arm means are provided to maintain a camera in a fixed position at rest and to allow freedom of movement up and down and sideways while eliminating vibration of the camera as a result of vibration to which the camera is attached and to isolate the camera from the vibration of the photographer or the vehicle carrying the camera and the photographer.